Question: What is the value of the 25th term of the arithmetic sequence $2,
5, 8, \ldots$?
Answer: The common difference is $5 - 2 = 3$, so the $25^{\text{th}}$ term is $2 + 3 \cdot 24 = \boxed{74}$.